


Lightning Strikes

by inksmears



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksmears/pseuds/inksmears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Homestuck drabbles that pop into my head sometimes. Topics, content, pairings and characters will vary. Category, relationship and character tags will be updated as needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. scribblings

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on Nicest Things, but sometimes I get plot ideas for smaller and shorter pieces. They will go here. Mind the notes like these on each chapter because there might be spoilers or explicit content.

Dave slapped his hand over the slab of wall he’d been doodling on, effectively blocking it from Terezi’s tongue. He watched it unfurl from her mouth and scrunched his nose in displeasure. As cool as he thought Terezi was, her habit of licking everything and everyone grossed him out.

“Dave, what gives?” Terezi complained. “I want to see what you were drawing.”

“Sorry, TZ. This part of the wall is mine You’re not allowed to lick it and you’re definitely not allowed to draw over it. Got it?”

“Whatever,” she drawled. “The color you’re using smells awful anyway.” Dave rolled his eyes and wondered what she had against the color blue. She’d been displeased when the weird black dude in rags had used it to draw a sky. He watched her saunter away in search of more chalk.

With the danger passed, Dave picked up the blue piece of chalk he had been scribbling with and continued. This was his section of the wall because it was littered with drawing of frogs and little Bec heads and space tier symbols and sometimes a windy symbol here and there. Rose would laugh at him if she knew he was being such a sentimental asshole but he didn’t care. He thought after a year he’d stop missing them—stop missing her —but he hadn’t.

And he was beginning to realize he would keep missing her until the day he finally got to see her again.


	2. time destroys/heals

When the inevitable meeting occurred Dave did not expect to find John and Jade so attached to Davesprite. He had certainly not forgotten his sprite self because he had a strange, near unconscious ability to remember the other Daves of his time travel. He supposed maybe it was because at one point or another they were all the same Dave until the timelines split their consciousness. Or something like that. Rose had tried to analyze it during the three year trip. He had stopped listening to her when she tried to explain her theories. The point was that in the back of his mind he had always wondered how the guy would fair during the years that were passing.

The answer was apparently fairly well. When he saw them, John and Jade and Davesprite, they just _looked_ inseparable. Laughing, cheerful bounces in their steps, jokes and teasing passed among them. They greeted everyone with unending cheerfulness. Davesprite seemed nothing like him anymore. That is to say, like Dave. Dave wasn't bothered by it though he was a bit perturbed by the unexpected change he was seeing in a near mirror-like reflection of himself. A part of him was jealous but the larger part of him worried that maybe three years without contact had permanently damaged his friendship with the two twins who, although happy to see him, seemed to gravitate back to Davesprite in the end.

Never one to miss the chance to poke at her brother's brain, Rose caught Dave standing a bit off to the side of the commotion with his hands in his pockets. Noting he was silently observing instead off joining the meet-and-greet party, she approached him. Over the last year when childhood immaturity had worn a little thinner Dave had often expressed his eagerness to meet John and Jade. He wanted to apologize to Jade and talk to John face to face for the first time. Of course, he had said these things in his ever nonchalant and coolkid way. That hadn't waned with age, unfortunately.

"Are you green with envy?" Rose asked in her ever casual yet annoyingly knowing manner.

Dave hated when she asked questions she clearly knew the answer to. "A little."

"So forthcoming with how you're feelings. I'm surprised."

"I don't feel like playing your bullshit games today. What can I say."

"You're in a bad mood." When Dave answered with silence Rose continued, "Are you really so surprised? Three years is a long time."

"I'm not an idiot," Dave said bitterly, but he also sounded resigned. "I'm unhappy about it, but at the same time I'm not."

Rose arched an eyebrow, interest immediately perked. "Oh?"

"Don't pretend you don't know why."

"I'm not. I just want to hear why from _your_ perspective."

Dave's lips, set in a thin line already, tightened. His expression gave away nothing, as per usual, but that slightest motion gave Rose enough clues as to what he was thinking. There was a lengthy moment of silence.

_…blood smeared across the dark stone and the horrible mangled corpse of a best friend._

Dave broke the silence, "It's complicated."

_…glasses broken, crushed accidentally under his heel when he stumbled back in horror. He felt sick and awful and sick. So, so sick. He ran away, curved up between two large slabs of stone, and cried._

"We're still the same person in some ways."

_…everything is on fire, she said. The biggest one is headed for her right now that will probably sent the whole island up in flames. She can see the light. It's blinding her. Everything is so warm, she said. Somehow not hot, just warm._

"He never told me explicitly what happened but it's not like I can't imagine what it must've been like."

_…green text on the screen. The last time he would see it and last words she would ever type. "goodbye dave <3"_

They laughed, the three of them, together. The laughter broke their conversation for a moment. Dave hunched forward a bit as if he was physically accepting something and quirked a melancholy smile. He never turned to look at Rose but she kept a steady gaze on his face.

"What I'm saying is that if it were me I'd feel like I deserved the chance to make up for lost time too."


End file.
